This invention relates to a therapeutic device comprising a shaped structure providing at least one location for applying a pressure point to a part of the human body wherein the application point is proximate to a magnetic field, and more specifically to a rounded urethane ball with a planar surface and a magnet combined therein to provide pressure point therapy, magnetic therapy, and possibly cryotherapy to a part of the body.
Magnets have been utilized for therapeutic treatment for a number of years. U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,239 shows magnets utilized in clothing for therapeutic purposes and describes a basic premise of magnetic therapy: subjecting body cells to a low-level magnetic field to assist stressed cells in restoring their correct balance of electrical charge for performing more efficiently.
Numerous pressure point therapy devices are known including such devices as Winger, U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,876 which imparts a pressure point in the form of a curved surface against the body.
Furthermore, various cryotherapy devices including various types of ice bags and ice-packs are available for reducing inflamation are available.
However a need exists to combine the various therapy techniques to take advantage of multiple therapy techniques with a single product, especially one having synegistic virtues.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a therapeutic device for providing a pressure point to a specific location on the human body while introducing a magnetic field to the area subjected to the pressure point.
Another object of the invention is to provide a therapeutic device which may be reduced in temperature to provide cryotherapy to a specific location while providing at least pressure point therapy, and more preferably, providing both pressure point therapy as well as magnetic therapy.